Fate
by moonlight sonatina
Summary: What if you loved someone when you don't know that it was all a lie? Everything was planned because right from the moment you were born, it had a purpose. And somebody whom you least expect the most will end you for that purpose. Can you change your fate?
1. Human Masterpiece

_**Chapter 1: Human Masterpiece**_

She was as usual a normal and ordinary Japanese girl like the other girls her age but there was something inscrutable about her what may be previous life, a life she didn't know she lived in, that life that was meant to be buried deep down in her. Her name is this girl being called, that girl whose name have a hidden meaning, purpose.

"Akira!" a girl about 8 years old kept shouting.

"I'm right here!" Akira, the one being looked for shouted in a whispering way, she was hiding under a recreational thing at the play ground.

"Whoa. I thought I was going to be caught back there!" ryoko was panting, she is akira's best friend, she's a sporty type of person, somewhat boyish looking that is quite tan incomplexion with the looks of dark brown hair and eyes and when you look at her clothes, you could mistake her for a cute little guy.

"Yeah right. You even run faster than I do." Akira whispered and breathed in.

They were hiding where Akira was remained squatted. She peeked and whispered to Ryoko.

"Hey. I think they're gone."

"As if. They might be just hiding there somewhere and ambush us once we get out" Ryoko disagreed.

"You're right and I can't stand another day being pestered by those guys ever again."

After a few minutes, they got out from their hiding place and quietly ran away. But someone caught Akira's attention while they were hurrying. He had these magnificent silver-diamond color of eyes that could be seen sparkling even from far away, his silky dark royal blue hair that gracefully follows the smooth movement of his head, matches his brilliant amazingly beautiful eyes so well, pale white skin like snow and when you suddenly look into his face, how angelic and a masterpiece it was! His fingers that was moving elegantly with the rhythm of the serene music coming from the piano. He was playing the ancient grand piano from the instruments Shoppe. Akira could hear his music from outside tingling chimes in her ears, she looked again on his face, and it was filled with deep emotions of mystery.

"Akira? Hello?" Ryoko knocks her fist repeatedly on Akira's forehead.

"Huh? What? What! Oh. Right." Akira said while she was staring in a gaze, she can't take her eyes off him; that perfect human masterpiece, she was still spaced out, stunned by his impossible beauty.

Ryoko had this confused face on her and said "Earth to Akira, are you there? Yoo-hoo!" she was poking Akira's cheek again and again.

Akira stopped her from doing that and said "Yeah. I'm on earth, 'Kay?"

"Oh okay." They walked while Ryoko was telling a story

"And then there's that weird cat who..." Then suddenly she stopped and gasped, Akira followed where she was looking at. It was the "ogre" as they both call and his descendants. Ryoko grabbed Akira's arm and tried to run away from them.

"I didn't know they'd find us here!" Akira was trying to catch her breath.

"Let's find someplace safe" but then when they reached a spot where they could hide, those guys were already surrounding them.

Ryoko walked closer to Akira and whispered to her "Let's run on separate ways and meet at my house, 'alright?"

"Roger!" Akira said confidently.

"First who gets to our pit stop will be treated fruit parfait by the loser." Akira challenged ryoko and grinned.

"Deal!" Ryoko smirked

Akira whispered signaling "Ready?"

"Ready."

"Get set…"

"All set!"

"And…"

Ryoko was waiting for the time she could escape first and shouted "Go!"

The two of them ran separate ways. Ryoko was so into the game, she managed to escape faster than Akira. Akira was nearly caught. She tried to confuse them desperately because it was near night time and it was getting quite dark.

She was caught cornered by the ones chasing after her, she thought. 'Now…what? For sure, ryoko won' she was slowly moving backwards and they were moving towards her.

One of them said "Finally caught you, huh?"

Akira saw those grins in their faces so she tried to be aggressive "So what? You think you can get something out of chasing me?"

She tried to think of some way to catch their attention on something so she could run but when she looked at the place, it was all nearly occupied by them.

"What? Going to cry now, girly?" one of those guys said then they all laughed at her.

* * *

Ryoko was surprised that she got to be the first one to their pit stop. She looked at the time and thought 'now…that's weird. Akira should probably be here by now even if I get first…' then suddenly it came to her mind 'she was caught!'

Ryoko ran fast to where Akira might be trapped, and then she saw a corner that was covered by guys. She tried to think of something that could get their attention from Akira. She saw a garbage can and threw it to the guys in the middle; they were surprised and moved away from where the garbage can was thrown giving way for Akira to escape.

"Akira! Now!" ryoko shouted then Akira was alarmed and ran as fast as she could with ryoko. They ran together until they reached ryoko's house which was nearby where they were. They stopped in front of her house and rested for a bit after all that running.

They were both panting heavily then Akira looked at ryoko with puppy dog eyes and shouted.

"I love you ryo-chi!" then she suddenly wrapped her arms around ryoko and hugged her tight.

"A-akira…" ryoko was trying to say… "I-I can't breathe…"

Akira looked at how she almost strangled ryoko to death. "Oops!" then she removed her arms around ryoko and said almost crying like a puppy lost "I-I thought you were going to leave me, ryo-chi!" then Akira was rubbing her cheek at ryoko's arm repeatedly.

"Yeah. Yeah. I get it, akira."

"Really? B-but I love you so much, ryo-chi!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Whatever. But…"

After hearing what ryoko was holding on to, Akira was left confused and neither nearly got what she was saying.

(Sound of crow….)

Akira still didn't get it.

(Wind breeze passed by…)

Akira still doesn't get it then she finally said getting closer and closer to ryoko

"What is it? What is it? What was it that you were saying?"

Akira was coming closer and closer to her. Ryoko stretched her arm and put it in Akira's forehead, stopping her from coming closer and closer.

"Akira! You still don't get it?"

Akira stood still, not getting even the slightest idea; she stood there staring at ryoko with puppy innocent eyes.

"Akira! You want me to tell it again to you?"

Akira nodded lots of times fast.

"Oh fine! Oh~~~ Akira! Remember our deal?" then Akira was quite getting it, she tried to tiptoe away from ryoko but she grabbed her shirt from her back

"Oh no no. you aren't getting anywhere, akira." Then ryoko laughed evilly. She was laughing so hard that she didn't notice that Akira already escaped.

(Sound of crow…)

(Wind breeze passed by…)

(Mad silence…)

"AKIRA!" Ryoko shouted.


	2. Silver Reminiscence

_**Chapter 2: Silver Reminiscence**_

"Behave yourself, Akira!"

A woman in her mid-twenties, wearing a semi-formal suit with light brown hair that is tied up neatly, her face has this unique beauty even with only slight powder and lipstick on.

"What are we going do to here, Mom?" Akira moped, she still didn't look that much of an adorable little girl, her hair was tied in pigtails with a cap on and she's wearing a blue jumper and white shirt inside with matching sneakers

"Sssshhh! The secretary of the mistress is about to come, I don't want you making any trouble! So just sit here beside me and behave, got it?"

"Yeah...yeah…. (Sigh.)"

After a few minutes of waiting, the person in charge greeted them, a tall woman that looks relatively foreigner. She wasn't looking at Ayaka instead she kept on browsing some papers on a folder and said "nice to meet you, Saito Ayaka, correct?"

"Yes, madam."

"I'll be getting straight to the point; I have other important businesses to attend to. You'll be serving this family as a kitchen minor chef. The mistress will be paying from the result of your work through me. If there are any problems, consult the head chef. I'll be going now. Excuse me."

The secretary said that and shut off the folder she was browsing on and went away at once, and then somebody came in again, another tall woman in a gray suit and said. "Saito Ayaka, report to the head chef now." After saying so, she left.

Ayaka grabbed her bag and lowered her body to Akira's level "akira, I'm just going to the head chef at the kitchen's office. Avoid going there and roaming around and don't cause any trouble, okay?"

Akira pouted and said "okay. Make it fast, mom."

Ayaka, her mother, smiled, patted her head and kissed her on the forehead and said "it'll be just quick! I promise!" then Akira's mother left her in that room.

After a few hours of waiting…Akira was bored from waiting for her mother so she decided to take a tour.

"She won't notice. It'll be just a little peek for a split second! Heehee!"

She ran somewhere she didn't even know, she just kept on walking and walking

"What a humongous place this is!" it was windy where she was, then suddenly her cap flew away with the wind

"Wait!"

She shouted and ran following her cap which was flying up on the air. The wind brought Akira's cap farther. She kept running and chasing her cap suddenly it fell unto a person's face who was nearby a big tree, that person was sleeping, its' face was facing up the sky, Akira ran towards that person because her cap was covering its face. She quietly tried to take her cap from that person's face but then a humongous aggressive black dog suddenly came running and barking towards Akira, it was growling and gritting its sharp teeth at her, aiming to attack.

"Easy…easy boy…I was just trying to get my cap…" Akira said to the dog, she was trembling, she started to slowly step back because the dog was fiercely moving towards her. Then the dog ran and attacked her. Akira covered her face with her skinny arms, she didn't dare move but then she heard someone whistled calling the dog, and then she fell out of balance and fell to the floor. Then she felt that someone was coming towards her.

She used her arms trying to hide and thought 'if somebody knew I was loitering around! I'd be dead meat for sure!'

Someone was really coming close and said to her in a soft, monotone voice "and who might you be?"

Akira was trembling not knowing what to do, she tried to think of what to say but she was speechless "Uhhhh…I was…I was just….ummm… I was… looking for the toilet!"

She knew that he has seen through her "I…I'm not a thief or anything! I...I promise!" she looked straight into his eyes then she was stunned, she stood there for a second, those unforgettable emotionless silver-diamond color of eyes filled with sophistication she saw from before. It was him!

Then without thinking she shouted "Your eyes…your eyes! It's so beautiful!"

Then she thought 'Why did I say that? It's so embarrassing!'

She spoke to him again, trying to reassure him "u-uhhhh… what I was trying to say…is…" she looked at his face; it didn't have any emotions at all, especially his eyes… no feelings nor reaction at all. Akira was waiting for him to say something…they just stood there…no words coming out from their mouths at all.

Akira tried to speak "ummm…"

Then finally he said in a soft, calm and cool voice "Does this belong to you?" then he handed akira's cap, akira reached for it…she almost felt his skin, she looked at his hand and noticed that his skin was white as a snow and without thinking,

She blurted out "Thank you very much! I-i-i! You're so pretty!"

(Wind breeze passed by…)

Akira realized that she had said another weird thing to him.

* * *

Ayaka went to the kitchen's office and found the head chef; he was a tall middle-aged foreigner.

"Saito Ayaka, are you?" his accent wasn't much fluent when he spoke nihonggo to Ayaka

"Yes sir!" Ayaka answered.

"You must know the rules around here. Read this." Then he handed a thick book to her.

"You are going to start your work tomorrow. Any more questions?"

"None, sir." She guaranteed.

"You may leave. Go to your locker and get your uniform for tomorrow's day."

* * *

Akira was curious about him. She wanted to know his name and what was he doing at the mansion but she can't find the right words to say, she was about to say something but someone from afar went ahead of her.

"Yuki…" a full grown man with black hair and grey eyes in a suit called him. The boy with silver-diamond color of eyes didn't turn around when he knew his name was being called.

'So… Yuki was his name?' Akira said to herself 'a perfect name for a guy who almost looks like a ghost for being so pale and white!' she thought again.

The tall guy with black hair and grey eyes looked at Akira with tranquility then smiled at her

"How rude of me for not greeting a guest! Please pardon my insolent behavior" he lowered his body to Akira's eye level, smiled and said "and what would an adorable little girl be doing here in our chateau?"

Akira doesn't know what to say to him. She just stared at him, but her eyes are filled with unknown fear...her heart was beating so fast…so anxiously… she didn't even know why she felt that way towards him. The silver-diamond eyes guy called "yuki" didn't say any word. He just stared at Akira with his emotionless eyes.

Then from the back of Akira, someone was calling her "Akira!" Akira regained composure then she turned around and ran to her mother, Ayaka.

"Where have you been, you naughty little girl?" asked Ayaka while patting Akira's head.

Akira remained silent then she slowly turned around again to give Yuki one last look…when she did…she saw his face filled with sadness that was being kept inside of him then Yuki went to the other way opposite to them, his silky smooth-looking dark royal blue hair complimenting the wind as he goes away.


End file.
